


Gloves

by nenya_kanadka



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Gloves, Leather Kink, Porn Battle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia has one last use for the gloves. </p>
<p>Written for the prompts <i>gloves, lipstick, tease, trust, spanking, hedonism</i> for Porn Battle XIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

"Close your eyes." Talia breathed against Susan's bare shoulder and tugged her hips back against her own. Susan tensed the tiniest fraction, then nodded, breathing out a long careful breath. Her dark unbound hair fell loose down her back to brush Talia's chest. 

Talia cupped Susan's shoulders and ran her hands down the smooth muscles of her arms. A shudder went through her and Talia pressed her cheek to the side of Susan's neck until she stilled. Then hands up to full, lush breasts, black leather gloves splaying over warm creamy curves and the coral buds of her nipples. Talia circled them with her thumbs, just to feel Susan gasp, and pressed herself to the smooth planes of Susan's back. 

Down, down, across the swell of Susan's stomach to rest against the angles of her hipbones again. The scent of Susan's skin, the swish of her hair as she turned her head, made Talia's breath catch. Dark lashes spilled against her cheeks, and Talia slipped her gloved hand between Susan's thighs. Susan parted her lips to speak, thought better of it, bit her lower lip. The tips of Talia's leather-clad fingers brushed through soft dark curls, delicately teasing back and forth with the lightest of touches. 

Susan squeezed her eyes shut tighter, fighting to keep them closed. Her hands clenched at her sides. "Talia--" 

"Not yet." Talia brought her other hand up to curl around Susan's waist, holding her snug against her as she whispered in her ear. "I'm going to ruin these gloves. Get them all wet with you when I press them up inside you, totally wreck them so the Corps won't want them anymore." She smoothed the gloves down the inside of Susan's thigh. "But not yet. On the bed, love. Hands and knees."

She pressed one gloved hand between Susan's shoulders as Susan settled, and slowly traced the muscles of her back. Then she bent to press a kiss to Susan's shoulder, leaving a red lipstick print behind. It was so pretty against Susan's skin that she did it again, and kissed all the way down the curve of her spine to where black gloves splayed across Susan's pert ass and thighs. Susan murmured and shifted under her, pushing back into Talia's palms. 

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" She patted Susan's ass again and Susan arched into it, sleek and strong and graceful, just begging to be spanked. "I wish you could see how gorgeous you are like this, so turned on and trying to hold still for me." Talia brought her hand down on Susan's glorious round ass, hard enough to leave a faint pink mark on the pale skin. Susan tensed all over and let out a short breath, then braced her knees on the bed again. She nodded and Talia ran her hand over the sore spot.

Another spank, and Susan gave a small moan and spread her legs a little wider. Talia could feel heat twist inside her at the way Susan was shifting and breathing. She'd promised not to scan her lover at times like this, but there was no avoiding the way Susan's muscles trembled under the hand on her back, or the waves of desire spilling off her and the hot bite of satisfaction when Talia's hand came down again. 

The black gloves set off Susan's reddening skin as she squirmed, pushing back into Talia's touch even when she began to breathe hard and Talia's hand started to sting through the leather. Talia found herself matching her breaths to Susan's, feeling Susan's body coil underneath her with each spank, soft and powerful at once. Finally, when Susan was moaning and digging her hands into the covers of the bed, Talia leaned over her. She smoothed her hand down Susan's flank and murmured into her ear; her voice shook, just a little. 

"Good, good girl. Come here." She pulled Susan back to sit in her lap. Susan bit back a soft moan as she rested her weight on Talia's thighs. "Open your eyes, love. Watch me touch you." 

She could feel Susan's heart pounding double-time under her hands as she smoothed the leather gloves over her skin again, down from her neck and clavicles, over the swell of her breasts. Susan sighed when she ran her hands firmly over her stomach and thighs, and Talia shifted so she could kiss her, lush and deep. Then she brought her hands back up to Susan's breasts. There was nothing in the world like Susan Ivanova's breasts: warm and full in her palms, soft and flushed pale pink against the dark gloves, beautiful sweet nipples pebbling at her touch and making Susan whimper. 

Susan brought her hand up and tangled it with Talia's gloved fingers. She tugged it down across her belly. "Talia..." 

She was slick under Talia's fingers; even through the gloves, Talia could tell. She pressed up against her clit and Susan shuddered beautifully. Her whole body flexed hard in Talia's arms, gasping, and when Talia did it again she moaned out loud. Talia brought her hand up to Susan's lips and made her lick her own taste off the gloves, then dipped down again and pressed up inside her. Tight and slick and wet, and nothing, nothing like what these gloves were made for. She spread her other hand flat across Susan's torso just under her breasts, and held her while she fucked black-clad fingers in and out until Susan shivered and tensed around her. 

Susan turned in her arms and kissed her, and then she grabbed Talia's gloved hands in her own bare ones and spread them flat across her thighs. She traced Talia's arms from her elbows all the way down to her wrists, so lightly that it made the hairs on her skin stand up. Then she raised Talia's right hand and bit the end of the the glove, pulling it off with her teeth. Then the other glove was gone, and Susan tossed them over the side of the bed. 

She pressed Talia into the sheets. Talia shivered and wrapped her arms around her, skin against skin. Susan laced their free hands together as she touched her, and they moved together until Talia ceased to be sure where she ended and Susan began.


End file.
